The compounds of the invention, imidazo[1,2-c]pyrazolo[3,4-e]pyrimidines are structurally novel class of compounds. J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans., I (9) 2387 (1981) discloses a group of nucleosides, certain of which contain an imidazo[1,2-c]pyrazolo[4,3-e]pyrimidine ring system.